


Sampai Nanti

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, I Don't Really Know How To Tag The Genre, M/M, Romance, Sadstuck, welp
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: Ia melihat masa lalu. Terbentang. Bagai samudera tak bertepi. Luas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : I do NOT own any names mentioned here. 
> 
>  
> 
> direkomendasikan untuk dibaca sambil mendengarkan _Lonely Moonlight_ oleh Ryan Ross.
> 
>  

 

 

_The sun went down over my head_

_Another day I lost, filled with regret_

 

Ryan memandang kertas bergaris di hadapannya sekali lagi. Kata-kata yang baru tergores di atas sana sudah bergema di kepalanya selama berhari-hari dan baru kali ini sempat ia keluarkan. Untuk sesaat, Ryan mengharapkan sedikit perasaan lega. Tetapi, hingga kedua matanya perih karena melototi dua baris kalimat itu, perasaan yang ditunggu tak kunjung muncul ke permukaan.

Ia menatap tulisan di bukunya sekali lagi. Mendadak merasa ragu. _Apakah ini yang terus menerus menghantui benaknya beberapa waktu terakhir?_ Ryan bertanya pada diri sendiri. Ia yakin bahwa benaknya terus menyerukan kata-kata yang sama. _Matahari._ Dan imajinasinya berkembang, menjadikannya suatu bahan untuk dibayangkan. Visi bahwa Ryan bermandikan cahaya matahari.

_“The sun went down over my head.”_

Kalimat itu terngiang. Kali ini disertai selantun melodi. Tangan Ryan tergerak, menyentuh gitar di samping meja tempatnya menulis. Dan sepetikan, dua petikan menjelmakannya menjadi sebuah intro.

_“Another day I lost, filled with regret.”_

_Pilihan kata yang menarik, Ross._ Ada satu suara menggema. Tapi bukan miliknya. Bukan suara imajiner milik Ryan. _Penyesalan, huh?_

Ryan tersentak. Ia menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, mengusir kenangan yang mendadak hinggap tanpa permisi. Tidak boleh ada distraksi. Tidak boleh. Mantera sehari-hari dirapalkannya, mencoba menangkal semua gangguan yang tak diinginkan. Sekecil apapun itu.

Ryan menutup mata lalu menarik napas dalam. Dalam diam, ia menggali ingatan, mencari kalimat lain untuk melengkapi dua kalimat yang telah ditulisnya. Satu menit penuh dan ia menemukan.

_I wandered throught the sunshine, remembering when you were mine…_

Dan saat matanya terbuka, ia melihat masa lalu. Terbentang. Bagai samudera tak bertepi. Luas. Tak ada yang menghalangi mata untuk menikmati.

Ryan takjub terpesona.

Termusnahkan mantera penangkalnya.

 

***

 

_Laut itu asin._

Ryan menyadari dengan lambat saat lidahnya mencecap sejejak rasa yang tertinggal di bibir. Memang asin, seperti air mata. Seolah samudera yang luas ini terbuat dari berliter-liter air mata. _Air mata siapa?_ Ryan ingin bertanya, tapi tahu bahwa angin yang berhembus tak akan kuasa ‘tuk menjawab.

Di atas pasir, di bawah rembulan; berada di pantai sangat berbahaya. Air pasang bisa datang menerjang kapan saja. Menyeret siapapun yang cukup nekat ( ~~dan hilang akal~~ ) untuk bergabung dalam gelombang di tengah sana. Tentu Ryan tahu. Ia tahu.

Sebab itulah satu-satunya alasan yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa meski terduduk cukup jauh dari garis pantai, tubuh Ryan basah—samasekali tak terlihat niatan untuk berpindah. Ryan seolah menemukan titiknya di sini. Tempat ia terguyur air asin dan terdiam menerima. Di tengah sunyi yang menggema, pikirannya berkelana. Dan tanpa ada telinga yang siaga mendengar, benaknya terproyeksi lewat suara.

“ _I’m the ghost in the bed.”_

Ryan berkata pada langit malam yang berbatasan dengan samudera. Tak ada balasan.

_“You can touch because I can’t rest.”_

Sekeping memori terputar kembali. Gramofon kenangan memutar satu episode ingatan.

_“And the lights are always off, so I can mold you in the dark.”_

Ryan menggenggam pasir, menutup mata. Berapa hari entah sudah berlalu. Tapi masih segar untuk dinikmati lagi.

 

_terkunci rapat_

_bibir dan bibir beradu_

_berbagi napas_

_hangat memburu_

_lalu sejenak terhenti_

_“apa kau takut?”_

_tawa terproduksi_

_“aku takut gelap.”_

_tawa lain menyusul_

_hingga dibungkam dengan mesra_

_kembali_

_tangan saling melingkar_

_menarik tubuh semakin mendekat_

_merapat_

_bagai dua keping_ puzzle 

_perlahan_

_tapi pasti,_

_gerakan kasual_

_—menjadi liar_

_dari wajah_

_turun_

_dan turun_

_dan turun_

_dan turun_

_terbelit_

_“aku mencintaimu.”_

_tak ada balasan_

_tapi gesturnya menjawab pernyataan_

_kembali berpagutan_

_berbagi selapis tipis kain di atas ranjang_

_“jangan takut gelap.”_

_yang satu berbisik_

_yang satu membalas_

_“tidak, tidak akan lagi._

_meski  menghabiskan malam sendiri_

_tak ada yang menemani_

_matahari yang tak pernah bersanding dengan bulan_

_—ialah  yang memberinya kekuatan.”_

_tak ada yang terucap sebagai balasan_

_namun seruan di akhir, mengiyakan._

_deru napas memelan_

_satu babak terlewatkan_

_terengah menatap langit buatan_

_tangan terpaut_

_saling menggenggam_

_“semesta harus tahu, bukan?”_

_tidak ada ‘ya’_

_tidak ada ‘tidak’_

_namun hening yang tercipta_

_mengatakan jawabannya_

Ombak menyapu jemari kaki Ryan. Sensasi itu menyadarkannya. Tangan Ryan tak lagi menggenggam pasir. Tangannya tengah _menghancurkan_ pasir itu. Tapi butir-butir pasir telah begitu hancur, bahkan sebelum Ryan sempat menyentuh mereka. Dan usahanya sia-sia. Yang hancur, sulit dihancurkan lagi. Sekali hancur, hancurlah. Butir demi butir pasir yang menggumpal karena bersentuhan dengan lautan, kembali terserak—hingga tersapu ombak yang datang, untuk diratakan. Jemari Ryan terendam beberapa detik, terbersihkan.

Tapi kepingan memori yang telah terlanjur dilihat kembali, tak sebegitu mudah untuk dilupakan lagi.

Mata Ryan menyipit, berusaha mencari garis yang memisahkan biru gelapnya samudera dengan gelapnya langit malam. Ia tak berhasil menemukan. Namun, benar bahwa ada satu garis imajiner di sana. Ada tentu. Meski netranya tak menangkap bukti. Tapi ada.

 _“I can shape and pretend.”_ Serak, Ryan berbisik lirih. Ia bisa berpura-pura bahwa ia melihat garis horizon. Ia bisa berpura-pura bahwa ia tidak takut dengan masa lalunya. Ia bisa berpura-pura bahwa apa yang dia lakukan bukanlah masalah besar. Ryan bisa melakukannya, ya ‘kan?

Ryan bisa.

_”i just want to have a good time, just like everybody else, but i don’t want to fall apart.”_

Tapi Ryan tak ingin menanggung resikonya.

Jadi, saat Brendon Urie memintanya untuk mengakui bahwa semua perasaan dan kecupan dan sentuhan dan apapun yang telah terjadi di antara mereka adalah kenyataan tak terbatahkan, Ryan Ross melarikan diri.

Ia lari.

Kencang.

Sekencang mungkin.

Meninggalkan.

Semakin jauh.

Jauh.

Jauh.

Dan jauh.

—hanya untuk sadar, bahwa perasaannya tak pernah tertinggal di belakang.

 

***

_Lonely moonlight, lonely moonlight.._

Penanya masih tergeletak. Tapi tak perlu alat tulis untuk mengingat kalimat ini. Tanpa sadar mungkin larik-larik yang tengah ia rangkai bersama nada-nada, telah terpatri dalam suatu relung di pikirannya selama bertahun-tahun. Menunggu saat yang tepat untuk diungkapkan.

Ryan memetik gitarnya lagi.

_When I had a younger heart, you told me not to fear the dark.._

Ryan tak ingin tenggelam dalam kenangan indah itu. Karena nostalgia artinya menyadari bahwa memori itu kini hanya bisa dikenang untuk mengalihkan diri dari keadaan sekarang, menghindari kemungkinan masa depan.

 

Dulu, Matahari pernah menawarkan tempat di sisinya. Tapi Rembulan menolak. Terlampau jauh ia memikirkan bagaimana akibat yang akan terjadi. Matahari tidak bisa memaksakan keinginannya. Maka ia hanya terpaku saat Rembulan perlahan terlepas dari genggamannya.

Akhir dari gerhana tak pernah semenyakitkan ini.

Petikan itu melemah. Namun gaungnya masih terdengar. Dan suara lirih Ryan belum sepenuhnya terbungkam. _Lonely moonlight…_

Rembulan kesepian.

 

 

_Maybe you just have to keep missing them,_

_until_

_one day,_

_you don't._

_Maybe you just have to keep missing them,_

_until_

_one day,_

_you stop_

_missing,_

_missing people._

_Maybe you know,_

_these people_

_you've lost?_

_Should just_

_stay lost._

_Maybe they are just that—_

_souls meant to be missed_

_nothing more._

_— Janelle Tanguin_

 

**“’Until it hurts no more. Until you don't miss him anymore.’**

**SADDEST PART. When will it be that ‘until’?”**

 

**\- fin -**

**Author's Note:**

> ide cerita ini didasarkan pada sebuah postingan LJ Ryan Ross yang saya dapet dari sini.
> 
>  
> 
> [Ryan and Brendon: The Story of their Epic Love [Manifesto]](http://whisperdlullaby.livejournal.com/9051.html%20)
> 
>  
> 
> teks aslinya adalah ini :
>
>> **2006**  
>   
>  As I'm sure many of you know, 2006 is when it really starts to get good.  
>   
> I'll start with an entry Ryan made in his lj. I'm not sure of the exact date, but I know it was some time in 06.  
>   
>  _I’m the ghost in the bed.you can touch because i can’t rest. and the lights are always off so I can mold you in the dark.i can shape and pretend.”i just want to have a good time, just like everybody else, but i don’t want to fall apart._  
> 
> 
> cerita ini hanya intepretasi saya pribadi terhadap postingan itu dan samasekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan kejadian canon (yes I aware ryden is sinked, but still).
> 
>  
> 
> tbh, saya enggak tahu kenapa mendadak kepikiran keasinan ryden. awalnya saya lagi dengerin lagunya melanie martinez (gak aware judulnya apa sih, soalnya playlist muter baby cry album, then well) terus entah bagaimana, saya kepikiran ryden. ya, saya kadang terheran-heran sama kerja otak saya sendiri orz
> 
> btw kalimat terakhir sebelum kata "fin" itu kuambil dari salah satu komentar di kolom postingan betsin-artparasites berkaitan dengan tulisan Janelle Tanguin.
> 
>  


End file.
